De la Infidelidad al Amor
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Rido Kuran es un un exitoso empresario y ademas es profesor de secundaria que aparenta tener una vida perfecta y un buen matrimonio pero todo eso es una simple fachada ya que tiene como "amante" a uno de sus alumnos universo alterno Xovers de Uraboku y VK
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi segundo crossover de VK y Uraboku xD jajaja **

**Como saben los personajes de ambas series no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas autoras **

**Bueno que les puedo decir -.- lamento si tiene algun error ortografico aunque lo revise antes de subirlo...**

_**» Pensamientos «**_

**Redacción normal **

**Sin mas ya pueden leer *o***

**Capítulo 1**

**Comienzo**

Miro fijamente a mis alumnos y la mayoría de ellos están prestando atención a la clase de matemática que les estoy dando, mientras que otros están distraídos en su propio mundo de ensueño, no me molesta en realidad, ni siquiera los culpo, ¿Por qué? Eso mismo me pregunto, debe ser a causa de que yo en algunas ocasiones también me pierdo en mi propio mundo de pensamientos, en donde analizó como ha sido mi vida hasta ahora y la realidad es que no ha sido diferente al de otras personas que conozco, ya que manejo la empresa familiar con ayuda de mi hermano menor, doy clases en la secundaria Cross como modo de distracción, estoy casado con una hermosa mujer que lamentablemente tiene problemas de salud pero me dio dos hermosos hijos que son todo en mi mundo ó eso creía porque hay algo en mi vida que cambio radicalmente cuando empecé a trabajar en esta secundaria.

Escuchó como suena el timbre anunciado que es la hora del primer descanso, los alumnos se preparan para guardar sus cosas mientras que yo les recuerdo que me tienen que traer la guía de ejercicios resuelta para la próxima clase, muchos se quejan pero asienten, mientras salen con sus respectivos grupos del salón, yo guardo mis cosas para ir a mi oficina a preparar la siguiente clase.

Cuando camino por el pasillo siento las miradas de algunas alumnas que se sonrojan al momento en que las miro pero me saludan educadamente, sigo mí camino a la oficina y cuando llego veo a un hombre apuesto de cabello castaño sentado esperándome.

— ¿Qué deseas Haruka? — le pregunto a mi hermano menor mientras coloco las cosas en el escritorio y tomo asiento.

—Nada, acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermano hoy—

—Si claro, ya terminaste de dar tus clases de arte—

—Si, deberías ver las pinturas que realizaron los alumnos, hay muchas que son muy hermosas— me dice, con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate llenos de alegría.

— ¡Uhm! A lo mejor pase por tu salón después para ir a verlas—

—Espero que pases, porque sino te voy a ir a buscar a tú salón— me comenta enfadado.

—Esta bien— suspiro — Y ya comiste algo— le pregunto mientras observo como niega con la cabeza —Te parece que cuando nos vallamos a la empresa pasamos por un restaurante a comer—

—Por supuesto Rido, sabes que nunca rechazo una cena— sonríe, poniéndose de pie para marcharse —Bueno me voy, Cross quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo— me dice, saliendo de la oficina.

Suspiro y me levanto de la silla para mirar por la ventana y sentir el aire fresco de la mañana, veo como hay muchos alumnos caminando por el campus, mientras busco con la mirada aun grupo en específico hasta que lo localizo, están sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeados de muchas chicas como siempre y es que en ese grupo están los chicos más apuestos de la secundaria ó eso he escuchado de las alumnas, aunque creo que en parte es cierto.

—_» ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es sencilla, en el grupo esta mí adorado sobrino Kaname una replica más joven de mí querido hermano, pero mucho más serio de lo que Haruka fue en su juventud, después le sigue Takuma Ichijou un joven rubio de hermosa mirada verde que siempre esta sonriendo amablemente, luego están las parejas de los primeros que mencione Zero e Ichiru Kiryuu dos hermoso ángeles gemelos de cabello plateado y ojos color violeta, aunque uno de ellos es diferente de su linda apariencia, ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues simple, mientras que el menor de los Kiryuu es amable, terco y analizador, el mayor es terco, serio y gruñón la verdad no se como mi sobrino lo soporta… ¡Bueno! Como seguía diciendo, después están los primos de los Kiryuu, los gemelos Crosszeria, Luka y Luze representados como dos bellos ángeles caídos de cabello negro como la noche y miras de un extraño color amatista y plateada, sus personalidades son idénticas, pero a mi en especial solo uno de ellos llama mi atención y es el mayor«—_ Pienso, mientras los sigo viendo

¡Mmm! Ahora veo como una de esas chicas se acerca a mi Luka descaradamente, que niñata tan tonta, ella piensa que podrá seducir al lindo azabache, pero esta muy equivocada ya que Luka me pertenece a mí, desde hace unos cuatro meses_, —»Si ese chico de intensa mirada plateada es mi amante, él fue el que cambio mi mundo«—_ observó como el azabache le dice algunas palabras a la chica y ella se aparta, luego Zero empieza a decir unas cosas y todas las alumnas se van ¡Uhm! Ya era hora no me gusta que mucha gente se le acerque.

Escuchó como ese molesto timbre suena de nuevo, pero no me enfada, ya que anuncia que es hora de que me reúna con mi grupo favorito, cierro la ventana y acomodo las cosas que me voy a llevar al salón, mientras me dirijo a la salida.

**(Fin de Pov`s de Rido)**

**(Pov´s de Luka)**

Escuchó como el timbre suena, avisándonos a mis amigos y a mí que ya es hora de que vallamos al salón, para ver la clase de matemática, todos nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos a caminar hacia en salón ¡Tsk!... Mientras nos estamos acercando al salón que nos corresponde vemos a un hombre de buena apariencia parado en la puerta esperándonos, comienzo a disminuir mis pasos para no llegar tan rápido a la clase, ya que la verdad no quiero estar en ese saló.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— me pregunta mi primo Zero que venia detrás de mi.

—No nada, es solo que no quiero ver matemáticas— le miento para no preocuparlo.

— ¡Uhm! No me convences mucho, pero mejor apurémonos ya que Rido nos puede regañar por llegar tarde—

— ¡Bueno!— suspiro.

Cuando ya estamos en el salón Zero y yo camínanos hacia nuestros respectivos asientos, yo tomo mi lugar correspondiente al lado de mi hermano y Zero se sienta detrás de nosotros, al lado de Kaname, mientras que Takuma e Ichiru están delante de mí… Escuchó como Rido nos salida educadamente y comienza a dar sus clases, luego de un rato comienzo a sentirme incomodo y no porque me este aburriendo sino que puedo sentir como los ojos de diferente color de mi profesor me miran intensamente, nadie se a cuenta solo yo por eso me muevo un poco en mi asiento causando que la mirada amatista de mi hermano se pose en mí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me dice en tono preocupado.

—Si estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor— le miento mientras sonrió para que no se preocupe.

— ¿Seguro que es solo eso?— yo solo asiento con la cabeza, él me sonríe y vuelve a ver su cuaderno de dibujo para seguir dibujando como siempre lo hace.

Yo volteo para seguir prestando atención aunque todavía me siento incomodo, la clase continúa hasta la hora de su finalización, todos los alumnos comienzan a guardar sus cosas mientras otros salen del salón para irse, cuando estoy a punto de irme escucho la voz de Rido llamándome, detengo mi paso para ver que desea.

—Joven Crosszeria, me podría ayudar a llevar esto a mi oficina— me dice mientras me muestras los papeles.

— ¡Si claro!— le respondo por mi inseguro.

— ¡Oh! Ustedes si desean continúen— les dice el castaño de mi profesor a mi grupo.

— ¡Te estaremos esperando afuera!— me dice Kaname.

—Si, solo llevare esto y los alcanzo— les sonrió falsamente ya que no quiero que se vallan, intento llamarlos pero no puedo, las palabras simplemente se quedan atoradas en mi garganta.

Suspiro y veo como mis amigos se van hacia la salida, mientras yo camino con Rido hacia su oficina, todo estaba en completo silencio algo que agradezco, pero podía sentir la mirada del mayor hacia mi persona, aunque yo mantenía mi semblante frio e indiferente, no me quería mostrar débil ante este hombre… Rápidamente llegamos a su oficina y él amablemente me abre la puerta para que entre primero.

—Coloca los papeles aquí— me dice mientras me muestra un espacio vacio en el escritorio, yo me acerco y pongo los papeles en su lugar correspondiente —Ya puedes irte y gracias por la ayuda— no le respondo nada, solo me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme pero cuando la abro siento como mi cuerpo choca con violencia contra la misma, suelto un quejido de dolor por el acto tan brusco, mientras hay un peso extra en mi cuerpo.

—Quítate de encima— le digo, pero Rido solo sonríe y me voltea apara que lo mire.

—Lo siento fui muy brusco—me dice mientras apega su cuerpo al mío nuevamente.

— ¡Uhm! ¿Que quieres ahora? Los chicos me están esperando—

— ¡Acaso estas apurado por que mi sobrino te esta esperando!—

— ¡Ese no es tu problema!— le digo en tono serio, escucho como suelta una carcajada y me agarra del mentón para que lo mire.

— ¡Claro! Que es mi problema— me dice mientras me mira con frialdad — Sabes que soy una persona muy posesiva y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío— señala mientras me besa con violencia y sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo descaradamente, yo intento apartarlo pero si lo golpeo me meteré en problemas, siento como sus manos bajan hasta mi trasero y los aprieta, yo lanzo un pequeño gemido que fue callado por el beso que me esta dando el mayor, me odio a mi mismo en este momento porque mi cuerpo me a traicionado, ya de tanto estar con este hombre mi cuerpo se a acostumbrado a sus caricias y se que él lo disfruta, se separa de mi por la falta de aire y me mira con lujuria en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rido? , ¿Cuándo te vas ha aburrir de mi? — le pregunto como siempre, desde que esta loca relación comenzó.

—No deseo nada… ¡Acaso no puedo besar a mi amante!— me dice en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Já! Amantes, tú y yo no somos eso— le respondo con odio.

—Por supuesto que si, acaso no hemos tenido sexo varias veces— me dice mientras se acerca de nuevo —Acaso no recuerdas como te folle por primera vez y tú decías mi nombre— me dijo eso en un tono burlón, sabia que disfruta de mi dolor, no le respondo nada solo veo el suelo, mientras escucho sus tonterías. —Como sea, ¿quiero que nos veamos hoy? —dice, alejándose de mi.

—No quiero, ya nos vimos anteayer—

— ¡Hmp! No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando—

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero!—

—No te encuentras en posición para negarte—

— ¡Ha no! ¡Pues mírame!— le digo mientras voy saliendo de su oficina

—Me pregunto que pasaría si tus amigos supieran nuestro secreto— me dice con sarcasmo—Sobre todo Kaname y tus queridos primos—

— ¿A que hora y en donde? — digo en tono resignado.

—En donde siempre y a la misma hora—

Yo salgo de la oficina dando un portazo, me encontraba muy molesto, como era posible que ese hombre me molestara todo el tiempo, me tenía como su juguete sexual, si tan solo no me hubiera visto aquella vez esto no estaría pasando, pero ya es algo que no se puede evitar, sigo caminado hacia la salida y veo como todo mis amigos me están esperando.

**(Fin del Pov´s de Luka)**

**(Narración Normal)**

Todos los amigos del azabache se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela esperando a su compañero, para irse todos a casa como siempre lo hacían, cuando vieron que el chico ya se estaba acercando, notaron que estaba molesto por algo.

— ¡Luka, te tardeaste!— dijo un chico de cabello plateado mientras le sonreía al azabache.

—Lo siento, es que fui al baño— mintió el peli negro, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ichiru.

— ¡Bueno! ya nos podemos ir— comentó Kaname.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a tú hermana y primo?—le pregunto Luze.

—No Yuki se fue con su amiga Sayori— le dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar con su pareja, seguido de los demás.

—Y Shiki se fue con Rima porque tenían una cita— le dijo tranquilamente Takuma.

— ¡Ey! Kaname es cierto que tú padre esta ¿trabajando en la escuela?— le pregunto Zero a su novio.

— ¡Si! empezó el miércoles, pero aun no nos ha dado clase, a lo mejor la semana que viene— le dijo con calma el de ojos chocolate — ¿Acaso el director no te lo dijo?—

—Si Kaien nos dijo, pero no nos dijo que Kuran seria ¿Por qué era una sorpresa? — señalo Ichiru.

—Zero ¿quieres que tengamos una cita?— le dijo el Kuran a su novio.

— ¡Ahorita! ¡Pero estamos con los chicos!— comentó un peli plata sonrojado.

— ¡A vamos Zero! no vas hacer nada en la casa— le reprocho su hermano.

—Entonces porque tú no sales con Takuma—comentó el azabache de cabello largo.

—Mi Ichi no puede— susurro el rubio.

— ¿Porque? — preguntaron dos azabaches y un castaño.

—Está castigado— respondió Zero con simpleza.

— ¿Que hiciste Ichiru? — le pregunto Luka

—Fue culpa de Taku— se defendió el menor.

—¡Mi culpa!— se sorprendió el rubio.

—No le hagas caso Takuma, no fue tú culpa— le dijo su cuñado.

— ¡Claro que si!— se defendió nuevamente el más joven — Sabes que cuando estaba planchando la camisa de nuestro padre, Taku me llamo— dijo el gemelo menor con un puchero.

—Pero Takuma no tiene la culpa que dejaras la plancha sobre la camisa— se quejo el mayor.

— ¿Quemaste la camisa de Kaien?— le pregunto el de ojos platas —Es raro que te castigara—

—No fue la de Kaine, fue la de Yagari— le dijo Zero

—Por eso no podre salir con Taku en una semana— se quejo el menor, abrazando a su novio —Ni tampoco tendré mí mesada en todo el mes—

— ¡Entonces! ¿Que harás mientras estés en la casa?— le pregunto el castaño.

—Pues molestare a Zero— dijo el peli plata menor sonriente.

—Kaname ¿a donde quieres ir? — le pregunto Zero a su novio cuando escucho a su hermano.

— ¡Uhm! ¿Que te parece al cine?— le pregunto el castaño.

— ¡Me parece bien! chicos aquí nos despedimos nosotros— comentó el peli plata mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano — ¡Luka! ¡Luze! asegúrense de que Ichiru llegue a la casa y por favor díganle a mi padre que salí—

Los chicos no dijeron nada, solo siguieron su camino hasta que Takuma se fue por un camino diferente pero tuvieron que agarrar a su querido primo porque iba a salir corriendo con un confundido Takuma… Luego de que tuvieran que perseguirlo siguieron su camino a casa, Luze llevo al peli plata hasta la casa de sus tíos y le dijo a Yagari lo dicho por Zero anteriormente, como ambos azabache vivía dos casas más lejos de los Kiryuu siguieron su camino.

— ¡Ya llegamos!— aviso el azabache mayor, entrando a su hogar.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Como estuvo su día?— les pregunto un hombre de apariencia joven y de cabello negro.

—Estuvo bien y donde esta nuestro padre— pregunto el azabache de pelo largo.

—Takashiro no ha llegado pero me llamo y dijo que llegaría para la cena—

— ¿Y tú trabajaras hoy?— le pregunto Luka.

—Si, porque tengo que llevar unos diseños a la empresa… ¿quieren comer algo? — les pregunto el joven.

—Yo no gracias, iré a mi habitación— dijo el ojos platas, caminando hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Y que le pasa a tu hermano?— le pregunto el azabache mayor a su hijo.

—No lo se, de seguro sele pasará dentro de un rato—

Luka subió a su cuarto y dejo a su padre y hermano muy confundíos, pero como explicarles lo que le estaba pasando con el tío de Kaname, era algo muy vergonzoso para él, entro a la habitación y coloco su bolso en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama, se acostó y cerro sus ojos, esperaba quedarse dormido pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo esperaba que las horas transcurrieran de manera lenta, para no ir al encuentro con el castaño mayor, pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba a su favor… El azabache lentamente comenzó a recordar como empezó esa dichosa relación con el mayor hace cuatro meses atrás, la misma cantidad de meses en que su primo Zero llevaba saliendo con su amigo Kaname.

****** Flash Back1 ******

En este momento estoy en mi habitación, pero no me encuentro solo, porque esta mi primo Zero que extrañamente tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrojaras y esta jugando con sus manos, un gesto que solo hace cuando esta nervioso, escuchamos como tocan la puerta de mi cuarto, solo digo un simple pase para ver de quien se trata.

—Luka ¿aquí esta tu hermano?— me pregunta mi padre, pero cuando ve a Zero lo saluda —Hola Zero, tiempo sin verte en el cuarto de Luka— bromea.

—Hola tío Reiga, espero no molestar—

—Para nada, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido—

—Gracias, y si esta buscando a Luze el salió con Ichiru— le dice mi primo a papá.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bueno!... ¿Te quedas para cenar? —

— ¡Por supuesto!— le sonríe mi primo, mi padre le devuelve el gesto y sale de la habitación.

Luego Zero vuelve a bajar la mirada ocasionando un nuevo silencio en el cuarto, la verdad es que no se como preguntarle que le sucede, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no me va a gustar nuestra futura conversación; intento iniciar una charla con un tema que se me viene a la mente pero inesperadamente Zero habla y levanta la mirada, viéndome con sus inocentes ojos violetas.

— ¡Luka! ¡Sabes que me gusta Kaname verdad!— me dice con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la verdad es que por un momento mi ojos se abren de la sorpresa y no digo nada, aunque veo como me mira con preocupación por lo que rápidamente le respondo.

—Si lo he notado— le digo mientras le sonrió, pero es algo muy cierto a simple vista observo como mi primo se queda embobado con el castaño, algo que me hiere —Pero porque me lo dices—

— ¡Bueno!... Es que he pensado en decirle a Kaname que me gusta — dice con voz nerviosa pero segura, no puedo evitar sonreír, mi primo hará lo que yo desde hace tiempo he intentado hacer pero no me atrevo.

—Entonces dile lo que sientes, estoy seguro que él te corresponderá— le digo con un poco de dolor en la voz, porque se que Kaname esta enamorado de mi primo, uno de los motivos del porque no le he confesado mi amor por él; ¡Hm! Que nostálgico estoy dándole apoyo a la persona que se supone es mi rival en el amor.

— ¿Tú lo crees?—

—Por supuesto Zero, alguna vez te he mentido—

—¡No! es solo que me siento algo nervioso e inseguro— me dice mientras me abraza y yo le correspondo, cuando se supone que debería estar molesto con mi primo por quitarme lo que amo, pero es algo imposible quiero a Zero como si fuera mi pequeño hermano y quiero su felicidad,... Continuamos hablando y él me comenta cuando se lo dirá, luego tocamos otros temas hasta que llega la noche y le digo que se quede en mi casa durmiendo y así lo hace.

Después de que pasaran dos días desde mi conversación con Zero, hoy martes se supone que mi primo se confiese a Kaname durante la salida que van a tener en la tarde… Como no tuvimos clase, en este momento estoy parado frente a la puerta de la casa de los Kuran, supongo que para evitar que el castaño se acerque a mi primo, pero se que será inútil, cuando estoy apunto de irme escucho como la puerta es abierta y la melodiosa voz de una joven me llama.

—Luka que bueno verte por aquí, por favor pasa— me dice una pequeña chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, parecidos a los de la persona que me gusta.

— ¡Oh! No está bien Yuuki no quisiera molestar—

— ¡Nah! No es molestia, eres amigo de mi hermano y también mío así que pasa— me dice empujándome hacia la casa.

—De acuerdo— suspiro, camino hacia la sala y veo a una jovencita de cabello marrón claro sentada en la sala con un tazón de palomitas y viendo una película.

—Hola Luka-senpai viene a visitar a Kaname-senpai—

— ¡Ah! Hola Sayori, y si vengo a saludar a Kaname—

—Luka si quieres sube a su habitación, lo estoy llamando y no baja—

—No este bien, si es así yo mejor me voy—

—Está bien ve a hablar con mi hermano, últimamente a estado muy nervioso, pero no me a dicho nada — me dice con una sonrisa yo no le digo nada solo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras me dirijo a las escaleras y camino por el pasillo para dirigirme a la habitación de mi amigo, llego a la puerta de su cuarto y toco tres veces para que escuche, pero no tengo respuesta, así que me decido por entrar lentamente, se que Kaname no me dirá nada, ya que no es la primera vez que entro en su habitación sin su permiso.

Cuando ya estoy en su cuarto veo como el castaño esta dormido en su cama, se ve tan adorable e indefenso muy diferente al chico mandón y manipulador que veo todo los días, decido irme para no despertarlo pero ya mi cuerpo se a movido por si solo y me encuentro frente a la cama de Kaname, _—»Se ve tan lindo« — _pienso mientras recorro con la mirada el cuerpo de mi amigo, casi parezco un pervertido, inesperadamente varias palabras salen de mi boca, ¡Já! le estaba diciendo a un Kaname dormido todo lo que sentía por él pero se que el castaño no me escucha, lentamente mis ojos se posan en los finos y rosados labios de Kaname que están entreabiertos, es como si me estuvieran llamando y yo como un tonto me acerco para probarlos una sola vez, ya que pronto pertenecerán a mi primo, cuando ya nuestras respiraciones se vuelven una escucho como Kaname susurra un nombre.

—…Ze…ro…— dice entre sueños, hay me doy cuenta que no tengo oportunidad con él y siento como mi corazón poco a poco se va quebrando, rápidamente me alejo de él y salgo de su habitación, para que nadie me vea, pero decido meterme en el baño para poder desahogarme.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, solo se que cuando iba saliendo alguien me empujo hacia adentro nuevamente, me pregunto ¿Quién? Cuando enfoco mejor mi mirada me encuentro con Kaname aunque con los ojos de diferente color, me alejo un poco de ese hombre porque estoy sorprendido, pero cuando lo miro mejor me doy cuenta de que se trata del tío de mi amigo —_»Maldita sea, porque todos los Kuran deben parecerse entre si«_ — pienso, mientras lo miro algo incomodo, el mayor también me mira pero no dice nada.

— ¿Por que me metiste al baño?— le pregunto.

— ¡Já! Simple Kaname venia caminando por el pasillo— me dijo con su típico tono burlón—Acaso querías que te viera— no le respondo nada, solo bajo la mirada —Vamos párate, Kaname ya debe haber salido de la casa para encontrarse con tú primo — me dice —Vamos a seguirlos, para ver que tal les va—

Yo no le digo nada, pero mi curiosidad es tan grande que decido seguirlo sin pensar en nada, ambos salimos de la casa de los Kuran sin ser vistos por las chicas y rápidamente me subo al auto de Rido… Él condujo hasta el parque en donde se encontrarían Kaname y Zero, rápidamente los divisamos subiéndose a unos de los juegos, Rido y yo mantuvimos una distancia prudencial de ellos para no ser vistos aunque el mayor continuamente me molestaba con sus comentarios tontos, la tarde paso lentamente al menos para mí… Luego de un rato Kaname y Zero se apartaron a de las personas y empezaron a hablar en un lugar más privado, la verdad es que no se de que hablaron ni tampoco hizo falta que lo supiera ya que los vi besándose ¡Hmp! Ambos estaban sellando su relación con un beso.

Para ese momento me quede helado, sentí como si una parte de mi fuese arrancada, escuche como Rido se rio de mi, yo solo lo mire con odio y le pedí que nos fuéramos de hay, él acepto todavía riéndose, cuando nos subimos al auto él me comenzó a hablar de cosas que la verdad no recuerdo porque para ese momento mi mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba tan ido que no preste atención a donde me había llevado, cuando volví en mi estábamos frente a un hotel que no conozco… Mire a Rido para que me diera una respuesta de porque estábamos en ese lugar y él solo sonrió arrogantemente, ¡Tsk! hasta en eso se parece a Kaname, hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Rido hablo.

— ¿Que te pasa Luka? Acaso nunca has visto uno de estos hoteles—

— ¡ESO NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO! — le respondo en tono enfadado.

— ¡Já! Primero que nada no me alces la voz— me dice sujetándome fuertemente de las mejillas —Segundo vamos a divertirnos un rato—

— ¿A que te refieres? Acaso me trajiste aquí para…—

—Así es mi querido Luka, parece que por fin te das cuenta—

— ¡No! yo no quiero hacer eso y no me puedes obligar— sonrió como si tuviera oportunidad de ganar.

—No estas en posición de decidir en si quieres o no— me dice con arrogancia y mirándome juguetonamente, de repente saca su teléfono —El que decide soy yo— recalca —Y si no quieres le mostrare esto a tu querido primo— presionando un botón de su teléfono y empieza correr una grabación de mi confesión a Kaname.

Admito que me preocupe, pero rápidamente le respondo —Eso no demuestra nada— le digo muy seguro.

— ¡Mmm! No hay nada que un poco de dinero no resuelva, para hacer que parezca más real— me dice —Además, tengo la linda foto que te tome con Kaname en su habitación— mostrándome la foto que tomo al momento en que me acerque a la cama de su sobrino, y a simple vista en la foto parece que si estoy besando a Kaname. —Vamos Luka no te la pasaras mal, de todas formas no te puedes negar—

Yo no le digo nada, sabia que había perdido porque él tenía la razón en todo lo que dijo, él por otra parte sonrió victorioso de mi silencio, él muy maldito sabia que podía controlarme por medio del chantaje… Ambos nos bajamos del auto y caminamos al hotel, él se acerco a la recepción y pidió una habitación, luego me hizo señas para que camináramos al cuarto.

Ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta que tenía incrustado el número ciento diez, Rido la abrió y me sujeto fuertemente del brazo para que pasara, yo rotundamente me negué ocasionando que él se enfadara y me empujara hacia dentro, como me encontraba en el suelo, debido a que había tropezado cuando me empujo escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, rápidamente me puse de pie y él solo sonrió.

—Desvístete— me ordeno

—Ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto—

—Luka ya tuvimos esta conversación, así que se un niño bueno y quítate la ropa—

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Se supone que estás casados son la señora Shizuka, acaso no te duele serle infiel— intento hacerle recapacitar, para evitar lo que va suceder pero no funciona, el simplemente se me acerca y me dice.

—Shizuka no se dará cuenta, además tú serás mi nueva adquisición— susurra a mi oído, para luego empujarme hacia la cama y subirse sobre mí, puedo sentir su mirada lasciva sobre mi cuerpo y veo como se lame los labios prediciendo lo que va a suceder, yo aparto la mirada pero él me agarra fuertemente y me obliga a que lo mire, luego se inclina hacia mi y me besa, pero no un beso dulce como los que me imaginaba con Kaname sino todo lo contrario, su beso fue rudo y asqueroso, sentí como pasaba su lengua por mis labios para que los abriera, pero yo me negué mientras forcejaba aunque él seguía siendo más fuerte que yo.

No se con precisión en que momento paso, pero sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que me retorciera de dolor, Rido aprovecho eso para amarrar mis manos en la cabecera de la cama, ya me tenia a su merced, el castaño sonrió y fue desabrochando mi camisa negra para dejar a la vista mi torso, el tío de mi amigo se inclino sobre mi y comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

—No te preocupes, no dejare marcas que sean visibles— me dijo al oído, como si eso me importara, sentí como me seguía lamiendo hasta que llego a mis pezones y comenzó a jugar con ellos con su lengua, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo jugando, pero si comencé a sentir mi cuerpo caliente y a jadear, debo admitir que me odio por esto… Rido siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta que llego al vergonzoso bulto que tenía bajo los pantalones, él sonrió arrogante y se dispuso a quitarme los jeans, lo mismo hizo con los bóxers, las dos prendas quedaron tiradas por la habitación, vi como él se levantaba y puso su mirada llena de lujuria en mi cuerpo.

—Eres hermoso— dijo con una voz excitada, yo por otra parte me sentí muy avergonzado y más con la última cosa que dijo —Pero eres más bello aquí—dijo agarrando descaradamente mi intimidad y comenzado a masturbarme lentamente, varios gemidos se querían escapar de mi boca pero yo no lo permití, no le daría el gusto, él solo sonrió por mi insistencia a negarme a sus deseos —Veamos sino gimes por esto— me dijo en tono juguetón, no se lo que quiso decir, por lo que preferí ignorarlo, lo ultimo que vi fue que él se agacho un poco más debajo de mi cuerpo.

Repentinamente un extraño sonido salió de mis labios — ¡Aaaahh!... ¡Mn! — había gemido cuando sentí mi miembro dentro de su boca caliente, me sentí derrotado, pero no permitiré que escuche mis gemidos de nuevo solo espero que esto se termine pronto, Rido no estaba muy contento por lo que yo estaba haciendo y me lo hizo saber, cuando comenzó a lamer y succionar mi miembro rápidamente, pero yo mordí mis labios hasta que sangraron para que ningún sonido se escapara, aunque me corrí en su boca, no emití ningún sonido pero me arqueé en la cama cuando sentí ese pequeño momento de placer, él sonrió muy satisfecho y se acerco a mi rostro para besarme en los labios — ¡Mmm! — En ese momento probé mi propia esencia ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, solo intentaba calmar mi respiración.

—Eres extremadamente delicioso, te diste cuenta— dijo sarcástico mientras se alejaba de mí, para quitarse la camisa —Pero no me parece justo que solo tú hallas tenido placer— comentó fingiendo molestia y acercándose nuevamente a mi… Yo me asuste porque sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, intente alejarme pero estaba amarrado de la cama y no podía huir, estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer y no podrá evitarlo… Rido agarro mis piernas y las abrió con brusquedad, yo solo lo miraba aterrado.

El castaño llevo sus dedos a mi entrada y comenzó a acariciarla, sentí un escalofrió en todo mi ser, algo que él noto —Dime Luka has usado este lugar antes— yo solo lo mire con odio —Tomare esa mirada como un no… Pero dime acaso no te imaginabas follando con mi sobrino, mientras entrabas en él y Kaname decía tú nombre o acaso era al revés ¡Jajaja! — sonrió con malicia, mientras metió dos dedos dentro de mi, yo solo grite de dolor por la intromisión, algo que no duro mucho porque Rido se impaciento y metió su miembro erecto en mí, sentí como si me estuvieran partiendo a la mitad y un dolor desgarrador recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mientras gritaba con cada embestida que daba el castaño, solo esperaba que todo terminara rápidamente pero el dolor fue tanto que comencé a ver la oscuridad.

****** Fin del Flash Back******

Solo suspiro al recordar como fue mi primera vez pero lo que mas odio es que haya sido con Rido, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para alistarme al nuevo encuentro.

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, etto me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el Mpreg en la historia para explicar el porque los padres de los gemelos Jajaja xD por eso no lo he puesto como advertencia hasta saber que piensan **

**Nos leernos **

1 (N/A Esta flash back va ser desde la perspectiva de Luka, luego va a ver otro flash back desde el punto de vista de Rido, pero el próximo capitulo).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Comienzo parte II**

Me miro al espejo para colocarme el collar de cruz negra que me regalo mi padre Takashiro, noto el reflejo de mi rostro sobre el cristal y me veo cansado, obviamente no quiero encontrarme con Rido, pero quemas puedo hacer porque cada vez que estoy con él me siento sucio, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y hecho, además de recordar las amenazas que me dice, lo cierto es que sus advertencias me tienen sin cuidado, pero lo que si me preocupa es la reacción que pueda tener mi grupo, Zero e Ichiru podrían sentirse decepcionados de mi, Kaname a lo mejor dejaría de tratarme, pero que hay de mi hermano, no podre vivir sin que Luze me tratase eso de verdad me asusta...

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, me hecho un último vistoso al espejo y salgo del baño, voy directo a las escaleras y observo la hora en el reloj de pared son las seis con cincuenta y cinco minutos, antes de salir de la casa escucho que alguien pronuncia mi nombre desde la sala, camino hacia allá y veo que mi padre Takashiro !Uhm! llego temprano algo que es extraño en él. Por un momento aleja su vista del periódico y la posa hacia mi persona, fue solo por unos segundos, pero me parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin hablo.

— ¿a dónde vas? — dice aun observándome.

—Voy a encontrarme con unos compañeros— le miento algo inseguro ya que mi padre nos conoce muy bien, por eso sabe cuando estamos diciendo la verdad y cuando no.

—Sin Luze— menciona y me mira con extrañeza. —Siempre se van juntos cuando se reúnen con sus compañeros, ¿Porque él no va contigo?— me interroga con una pregunta para que le diga la verdad.

Pero que le voy a decir, _"__no mi hermano no va, porque me voy a encontrar con el profesor de matemática para echar un polvo"... _si como no, ni que estuviera loco para decirle algo así, por eso digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente —Solo voy a ir a una pequeña reunión con un grupo que él no trata — si claro, desde cuando yo Luka Crosszeria soy más sociable que Luze, solo espero que mi padre se la crea.

Hay otros segundo de silencio y para que mentir estoy muy nervioso, mientras más callado y analizador sea mi padre mas asustado hay que sentirse ya que no se sabe con qué patada pueda salir, lo bueno es que no le gusta formar escalados por tonteras, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo por su mirada.

—Sé que hay algo que me estas ocultado— dice mientras desvía la vista al periódico —Pero si no me quieres decir nada es porque lo puedes resolver tú mismo— comenta cuando está cambiando la pagina—Así que vete y no llegues tarde—

Cuando dijo eso ultimo me dieron ganas de soltar un largo y tranquilizador suspiro pero no es buena idea ya que sería muy evidente, prefiero no responderle nada y camino hacia la salida.

He caminado unas cuatro calles desde que salí de casa, se que Rido debe estar esperándome al frente del parque donde siempre nos reunimos, ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos ya que solía jugar mucho en ese sitio con mi hermano y mis primos cuando era un niño, además ese fue el lugar donde conocimos a Kaname !Já! Para ese entonces Kaname se había escapado de sus mayordomos, luego de horas de haber estado jugando con el castaño llego el señor Haruka muy agitado por haber estado buscando a su hijo.

Me paro en la entrada del pequeño parque y solo veo a unas cuantas parejas sentadas en los bancos charlando o compartiendo momentos íntimos, aparto mi mirada hacia la será del frente y veo un Toyota corolla negro, suspiro y me acerco hacia el auto, el dueño del mismo baja el vidrio y me hace señas para que me suba... Cuando ya estoy adentro Rido me mira y gruñe al parecer está enfadado porque me tarde unos minutos más de lo acordado, solo enfoco su vista al frente y arranco por suerte no íbamos a hablar durante el camino, así que solo volteo hacia la ventana para mirar hacia fuera.

**(Fin del Pov´s de Luka)**

**(Pov´s de Rido)**

En este momento estoy algo molesto, Luka no llego a la hora puntuada y tuve que esperarlo y si hay algo que realmente me molesta es que las personas me hagan esperar, pero bueno es que el joven solo lo hizo para fastidiarme ya que aun no se acostumbra a nuestro pequeño juego, ni modo tendré que calmarme.

Suspiro un par de veces y relajo un poco mi cuerpo para a si bajar un poco la tensión, aunque no allá ninguna porque el azabache a estado ignorándome y viendo por la ventanilla todo este tiempo, la verdad es que ya no me molesta, me acostumbre al silencio que se crea cuando Luka y yo vamos en el auto y lo cierto esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él.

Desvío un poco la mirada para observarlo por unos momentos, creo que ni siquiera se da que lo estoy viendo. Él solo está mirando a la nada porque ha estado sumido en sus propios pensamiento desde hace un buen rato, hasta tengo la ligera sospecha de que me está mal diciendo en voz baja pero bueno es algo que siempre hace cada vez que lo cito, hasta se podría decir que ya estoy acostumbrado... Aunque para ser sincero hay momentos donde me gustaría que él mismo me dijera para vernos pero sé que eso nunca sucederá, Luka solo tiene en su mente a mi sobrino Kaname, nunca llegue a pensar que a él le gustaba Kaname siempre pensé que el chico de sus ojos era Zero pero como eran primos hermanos su amor no podría ser; grande fue mi sorpresa por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el día en que mi sobrino se hizo novio de ese pequeño angelito, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

****** Flash Back ******

Llego a la casa de mi hermano Haruka para hacer las visitas rutinarias aunque no vengo solo estoy con mi adorada esposa Shizuka, el médico recomendó que era saludable para ella cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando y que mejor manera que trayéndola a la casa de mi hermano para que tenga un rato agradable con mi cuñada Juri ambas se conocen desde secundaria, casualidad es que los señores Kuran hayan comprometido a sus hijos con dos chicas que ya se conocían pero ni modo.

El que mis padres me hayan comprometido fue algo que me afecto, tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas y una de ellas fue dejar al hombre que amaba !Mmm! Aun lo recuerdo era un joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises, no tenia defectos, además era honesto, apuesto, comprensivo e inteligente estaba estudiando diseño, también era un doncel por eso pensé que no habría problemas al casarnos pero cuando hable con mi padre él se opuso y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre la familia Kuran que no se casaba con donceles y mucho menos si estos jóvenes eran pobres... Había planeado dejar a la familia con la ayuda de mi abuelo pero por desgracia el falleció y no fue inevitable que me casara con Shizuka dejando así que el primer amor de mi vida se fuera aunque hay momentos donde me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente.

La sorpresa fue más grade cuando mi querido sobrino Kaname nos comento que estaba enamorado de un chico de su clase, mi hermano por supuesto se sorprendió pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar a Kaname y mas porque Haruka sabia mi historia. Un tiempo después comencé a dar clases de matemática y me encontré con el grupo de mi sobrino y dos de ellos me dieron curiosidad por su físico, eran apuestos pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada.

Cuando entro a la casa veo a mi hermano que ya esta esperándome con su esposa. — ¡Bienvenido Rido! estuve esperándote— menciona mi hermano mientras me abraza, lo cual le correspondo, me separo de él y me acerco a su esposa para saludarla.

—Hola preciosa ¿como esta?— saludo a mí cuñada con el típico beso en la mejilla, ella me responde con su suave voz y su educación.

—Juri querida, ¿por qué no vas con Shizuka afuera? Mientras Rido yo hablamos de negocios—

—Te parece Shizuka— comenta la castaña.

—Por supuesto, tenemos tiempo que no charlamos juntas y tengo muchas cosas que contarte— ambas mujeres se encaminan por uno de los pasillos de la mansión para tener sus típicas charlas, mientras mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a su oficina.

Cuando entro al despacho de Haruka ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos la tediosa charla de los negocios, todas eran preguntas tontas como: con que empresas eran buenas estrechar lazos y cuáles no, revisar algunos gráficos, revisar algunas cuentas y todas esas tonterías lo cual es un verdadero fastidio... Ha pasado tres horas desde que estuvimos trabajando y por fin hemos terminado, me paro del asiento y camino a la ventana para deleitarme un poco con la suave briza, hasta que Haruka habla.

—Sabes Juri me ha estado molestando para que comprometamos a Kaname— dice mientras suspira con cansancio — ¿qué crees que deba hacer?— me pregunta con duda.

—Ya le has dicho a Juri que Kaname está enamorado—

—No, aun no le he dicho nada, sabes que a ella la educaron con ciertos prejuicios— callo por unos momentos —Y no sé como reaccione con esta confesión y más porque Kaname se va a confesar— suelta una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Que quieres decir?— le pregunto fijando toda mi atención a mi hermano.

—Le aconseje a Kaname que hablara con Zero—

—Espera ¿Kaname no está enamorado del otro gemelo?—

—No, recuerda que el nieto de Ichijou sale con el gemelo menor— menciona —Acaso lo habías olvidado—

—Quizás no lo tuve en cuenta— le reste importancia —Por cierto cuando Hablara con el gruñón—

—Hoy en la tarde saldrán juntos, por eso no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día— menciona con extrañeza Haruka.

—A lo mejor está nervioso, porque mejor no nos reunimos con nuestras señoras y dejamos que mi sobrino resuelva él mismo su problema amoroso— le sugiero en tono sarcástico mi hermano me mira con reproche pero asiente.

Mientras ambos caminamos por el pasillo le informo a Haruka que voy al baño él asintió y se adelanto, luego de unos momentos salgo al pasillo y la puerta de la habitación de Kaname está abierta, camino para ver qué sucede y hay esta uno de los jóvenes azabaches que llama mi atención, lo extraño es que está parado al lado de la cama de mi sobrino sin hacer nada solo lo observa dormir, pienso que le quiere hacer una broma a Kaname por lo que saco mi teléfono para grabarlo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el pelinegro se le confiesa y más cuando se acerca para besarlo, pero no lo hace se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, por supuesto que me dio tiempo de esconderme no me hubiera gustado que el chico me viera.

Luego de unos minutos Kaname se despierta y a una velocidad sorprendente se regla para su cita, pero cuando mi sobrino está saliendo también lo está haciendo el azabache del baño, no sé porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono solo y lo empujo de nuevo al baño y me encierro con él, al parecer Luka se sorprende al verme pero solo suelta la pregunta común.

— ¿Por qué me metiste al baño?— me dice con un tono de molestia.

— ¡Já! Simple Kaname venia caminando por el pasillo— le respondí con tono burlón, definitivamente algo de ese chico me atraía —Acaso querías que te viera— él me estaba mirando fijamente pero aparto su mirada al suelo, algo que me entristeció —Vamos párate, Kaname ya debe haber salido de la casa para encontrarse con tú primo — no sé porque le dije eso pero fue de repente—Vamos a seguirlos para ver que tal les va— el joven duda por unos mementos pero asiente y ambos nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos rumbo al parque

Rápidamente llegamos al parque, luego de caminar pocos metros vimos a mi sobrino en compañía del peli plata, se estaban subiendo a uno de los juegos, por supuesto que el azabache y yo nos pusimos a una distancia algo lejana de la pareja para no ser vistos, pero cada vez que Luka veía a Kaname sonriéndole a Zero su mirada se opacaba eso hacía que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho por eso comentaba cosas sin sentido para subirle los ánimos al peli negro… La tarde llego demasiado rápido al menos para mí porque yo quería pasar más tiempo con mi alumno, después de un rato Kaname y Zero se fueron a un lugar más íntimo creo que ya había llegado la hora de la confesión y parece que resulto porque ambos se besaron, algo que hizo que los ojos de mi azabache se pusieran acuosos, _"espera, desde cuando el azabache era de mi posesión" _ pensé mientras inconscientemente comencé a reírme algo que no le gusto a mi acompañante porque me miro con odio y me dijo que lo llevara a casa.

Cuando ambos nos subimos al auto intente comenzar una conversación, pero era inútil porque el chico ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención solo tenía la miraba gacha, aunque eso me dio oportunidad de mirarlo mejor, observar sus finos rasgos detalladamente, hasta se podría decir que eran delicados y hermosos… Para mí el solo mirarlo era más que suficiente para que mis sentidos se pierdan y solo pudiera concentrarme en una cosa y era _"hacer mío a Luka Crosszeria"_ creo que ese pequeño pensamiento me estaba volviendo loco y mi deseo aumentaba cada vez más y como todo Kuran decidí complacerlo.

Cuando estacione el auto, Luka volvió de su mundo de ensueños y me miro con una interrogante algo que me pareció adorable, hubo unos minutos de incomodo silencio por lo que decidí romperlo — ¿Qué te pasa Luka? Acaso nunca has visto uno de estos hoteles— le miro con curiosidad.

— ¡ESO NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO! — me grita evidentemente molesto pero a la vez eso me enfado, nadie le grita a un Kuran.

— ¡Já! Primero que nada no me alces la voz— le dije mientras lo sujeto fuertemente de las mejillas —Segundo vamos a divertirnos un rato— con el típico sarcasmo de los Kuran.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Acaso me trajiste aquí para…— se veía sorprendido y asustado.

—Así es mi querido Luka, parece que por fin te das cuenta—

— ¡No! yo no quiero hacer eso y no me puedes obligar— me miro y sonrió como si él tuviera oportunidad de ganar.

Esa sonrisa solo significaba que me estaba retando —No estás en posición de decidir en si quieres o no—le hable con arrogancia y sacando mi celular —El que decide soy yo… Y si no quieres le mostrare esto a tu querido primo— jamás pensé que esa grabación o fotos me serian útil por lo que se la mostré.

—Eso no demuestra nada— me dijo muy seguro.

— ¡Mmm! No hay nada que un poco de dinero no resuelva para hacer que parezca más real— le dije —Además, tengo la linda foto que te tome con Kaname en su habitación— él se sorprendió mucho—Vamos Luka no te la pasaras mal, de todas formas no te puedes negar— le intente convencer… Hubo mucho silencio, creo que él estaba pensando que hacer, pero se dio por vencido y ambos nos bajamos del auto, yo pedí la habitación y lo llame para dirigirnos al cuarto.

Cuando nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta que tenía incrustado el número ciento diez, la abrí y espere a que él entrara pero eso no sucedió, por lo que lo sujete del brazo y lo empuje pero él tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, yo en cambio a proveche ese momento para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, Luka se paralizo pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Desvístete— no puede evitar que sonara como una orden.

—Ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto— me miro asustado.

—Luka ya tuvimos esta conversación, así que se un niño bueno y quítate la ropa—

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Se supone que estás casados son la señora Shizuka, acaso no te duele serle infiel—

El chico solo menciona una de las desgracias de mi vida por lo que me acerco —Shizuka no se dará cuenta, además tú serás mi nueva adquisición— le susurro suavemente en el oído causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, como la cama estaba detrás de él lo empuje y me subí sobre él, lo miro y paso mi lengua por mis los labios por una extraña razón los sentía secos… Luka desvía la mirada a otra parte, yo le sujeto la cara con algo de fuerza para que me mirara y lo beso pero él no correspondía por lo que cambie el beso a uno rudo, delinee con mi lengua sus labios para que los abriera pero como estábamos forcejeando perdí el equilibrio y lo golpee en el estomago él se retorció de dolor aunque yo aproveche ese momento para amarrarlo de la cabecera de la cama así no pelearía tanto.

Luego le desabrocho la camisa y dejo su torso desnudo, me inclino un poco para besar y lamer su cuello —No te preocupes, no dejare marcas que sean visibles— le digo y bajo un poco para lamer sus lindos pezones, siento como su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar y lo escucho jadear, bajo un poco mas y veo su bulto bajo los pantalones, debo admitir que fue algo que me excito de sobre manera y no pude evitar sonreír, rápidamente le quite los jeans y el bóxers, y los deje algún lado de la habitación ahorita no eran importantes… Solo me concentre en ver su cuerpo y era tan parecido al de mi primer amor pero a la misma vez tan diferente —Eres hermoso—no pude evitar decirle—Pero eres más bello aquí—dije agarrando descaradamente su intimidad y comenzado a masturbarle lentamente, varios gemidos escapan de su boca pero él evito que yo los siguiera escuchando algo que me causo gracia —Veamos sino gimes por esto— le dije en tono juguetón, me agacho para estar más cerca de su pene y lo meto en mi boca.

— ¡Aaaahh!... ¡Mn! — de sus labios comenzaron a salir gemidos más sonoros, música para mis oídos, pero de nuevo él volvió a callarlos por lo que comencé a lamer y succionar su miembro rápidamente, aunque él no gimió, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo y lo supe más cuando se corrió en mi boca, no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho y lo bese causando que él se probara así mismo.

—Eres extremadamente delicioso te diste cuenta— le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él para quitarme la camisa —Pero no me parece justo que solo tú hallas tenido placer— estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar correctamente por lo que seguí mis instintos, agarre sus piernas y las separe, él me miro aterrado mientras yo llevaba mis dedos a su entrada y comience a acariciarla ocasionado que su cuerpo se estremeciera —Dime Luka has usado este lugar antes— me dio mucha curiosidad el saber si era virgen o no, pero él no dijo nada —Tomare esa mirada como un no… Pero dime acaso no te imaginabas follando con mi sobrino, mientras entrabas en él y Kaname decía tú nombre o acaso era al revés— no puede evitar sentir mucho celos cuando me imagine a Luka y a mi sobrino juntos, por lo que metí dos de mis dedos de golpe a causa de mi enojo, causando en el pelinegro algo de dolor… Estuve jugando con mis dedos en su interior por unos minutos pero ya mi excitación era demasiada que no pude controlarme por lo que reemplace mis dedos por mi miembro erecto… Cuando ya estaba dentro de él sentí como mi pene era presionado por sus paredes anales, debo admitir que había olvidado esta sensación y rápidamente comencé con las embestidas mientras escuchaba la agonía del azabache hasta que él cayo en la inconsciencia en ese momento me detuve y varios sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento comenzaron a cruzar por mi mente, pero ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás porque yo Rido Kuran deseaba a este azabache.

****** Fin del Flash Back ******

Estaba tan absorto en mis recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando al hotel… Cuando estaciono el coche ambos nos bajamos del auto sin decirnos nada nos dirigimos a la recepción y yo pedí la habitación de siempre, en completo silencio ambos entramos a nuestro cuarto correspondiente por esa noche.

**(Pov´s de Luze)**

En este momento estoy parado junto a la ventana de mi habitación no es que esté esperando a que algo pasase porque son las doce de la madrugada, lo curioso es que mi hermano Luka no ha llegado a casa todavía… No me molesta que Luka haya salido, él ya es mayorcito y puede cuidarse solo pero lo que si me molesta es el discurso que me dio mi padre cuando llegue a casa solo para saber ¿porque Luka le había mentido? en una de sus salidas y mi querido hermano no me informo nada, pero lo más extraño de todo es que, cuando me encontraba caminando por el parque que queda a unas cuantas calles cerca de la casa vi a mi gemelo subiéndose al carro de un desconocido.

Otras de las cosas que me molesta pero a la vez preocupa es que desde hace tres meses mi hermano ha estado actuando muy extraño y no me ha querido decir él porque, pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos, pero estoy seguro que Luka me está ocultado algo y eso le está afectando, aunque yo no puedo decir nada porque también tengo un secreto pero estoy buscando las palabras y el momento adecuado para decirle a mi hermano.

Cuando estoy a punto de acostarme escucho como un carro se estaciona frente de la casa, rápidamente me asomo por la ventana para ver de quien se trata, lo triste es que no puedo ver al conductor pero veo como mi hermano se baja del auto y estoy seguro que no tiene las llaves de la casa para poder entrar y si mis padres se enteran de que Luka está llegando a esta hora de seguro lo matan y sé que el próximo seré yo, por lo que velozmente salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a mi hermano.

Lo primero que veo cuando ya estoy frente de mi gemelo es su reacción y está claramente sorprendido por lo que desvía su mirada al suelo, algo que definitivamente es extraño en él, lo segundo es que no me dirige la palabra a pesar de que me quería decir algo, solo pasa a mi lado y sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación, yo por supuesto lo sigo, no me quiero quedar con las dudas.

Cuando Luka llega a su cuarto lo primero que hace es quitarse la chaqueta y lanzar un gran suspiro, al parecer no me quiere hablar de nada por lo que yo formulo la primera pregunta –¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? – intento sonar calmado.

–Estuve en una reunión y tarde más de lo que esperaba– responde sin verme a la cara.

–¡Así! – Le digo con extrañeza, él solo me mira –nuestro padre me dijo que te reuniste con unos compañeros que yo no trato– Luka me da la espalda para no mirarme mientras se va quitando la ropa –Sabes que es lo curioso que yo conozco a las mismas personas que tú– me acerco a él para que me mire y veo algo que me llamo la atención en su pecho –¿Qué es esto? –

–No es nada– dice apartándome de él, pero como perdía el equilibrio me sujete de su camisa y lo deje con el torso desnudo, mi gemelo se sorprendió e intento taparse para que no lo viera pero fue inútil.

–Luka ¿quién te hizo todas esos chupetones?– menciono con sorpresa.

–Nadie que te importe–

–Claro que me importa, ¿con quién estas saliendo y desde cuándo? – le pregunto.

–No estoy saliendo con nadie Luze, todo es un error–

–De que hablas Luka, has estado actuando raro desde hace meses, porque no me dices nada, ya no confías en mí–

–No puedo decírtelo no quiero que me odies– menciona con tristeza, debe ser algo malo para no querer contarme –Por favor vete de mi cuarto, antes de que despertemos a nuestros padres.

–De acuerdo, pero no me quedare tranquilo hasta me lo cuentes– saldo de habituación molesto y me dirijo a mi cuarto, me acuesto en mi cama para conciliar el sueño ya mañana podre investigar qué le pasa a mi hermano pero será después de la clase de arte ya que es mi clase favorita por cierto profesor, aunque si le contase mi secreto a Luka como reaccionaria él no me lo quiero ni imaginar

**(Pov´s de Luze)**


End file.
